


The King And Queen

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [23]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:Merlin and Morgana give the Pendragons a house warming gift.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 23 Red<br/>-<br/>A/N: I love my Paint. I make everything on Paint because Photoshop makes me swear like a sailor. So here is two and I made the icons for them too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King And Queen

**Author:** [**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)  
 **Title: The King And Queen**  
 **Rating: G**  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
 **Summary:** Merlin and Morgana give the Pendragons a house warming gift.  
 **Warnings:** a hint at reincarnation  
 **Word Count:** 216  
 **Prompt:** prompt 23: red  
 **Author's Notes:** I love my Paint. I make everything on Paint because Photoshop makes me swear like a sailor. So here is two and I made the icons for them too.  
‘Modern Camelot’ verse. Set before “Through The Looking Glass.” (Prompt 14) They are in story order in the AO3 series  
All are on AO3

**The King And Queen**

Arthur was suspicious of the housewarming gift from the start but Gwen was unwrapping it before he could stop her. It was really the look on Merlin and Morgana’s face when Merlin handed it to Gwen. Arthur half expected to see some kind of naked art come out of the flat box.

“Is this some kind of a joke?” Arthur looked at Merlin.

“No. we had them made for you.” Morgana said.

“I think they are lovely and they will look beautiful over the stone fireplace.” Gwen said. She pulled the tapestries out of the box and held them up.

“I thought the telly was going there.” Arthur already knew he didn’t like these things.

Gwen gave Arthur a glare. “We are not getting one of those ridiculously large televisions. We already discussed that Arthur.”  

Merlin laughed. “We thought you would appreciate the sentiment.”

Arthur looked confused.

“They are the banners of the King and Queen of Camelot, _Arthur and Guinevere.”_ Merlin explained.

“They are perfect.” Gwen said. “Arthur isn’t that sweet?”

Arthur looked at the two banners and had a feeling, almost a memory of a castle far away and from another time. He unconsciously put his hand to his chest.

Merlin saw it and glanced over at Morgana who nodded.

It was almost time…… 

 

   


End file.
